Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for absorbing and separating acid gases which absorbs and separates acid gases from an exhaust gas rich with acid gases such as carbon dioxide, using an absorbent, and separately collect the separated acid gases in a restoring tank.
Description of Related Art
Technologies of processing acid gases such as carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide, and hydrogen sulfide are required in industrial fields. In particular, they have made great efforts to reduce the exhaust amount of carbon dioxide that occupies most of greenhouse gas in order to follow regulations for reducing greenhouse gas.
In those efforts, a method of reducing carbon dioxide by restoring and storing it is being actively studied, because of the advantage that the restored carbon dioxide can be reused.
However, since the method of restoring and storing carbon dioxide generally uses a chemical absorbing method that absorbs carbon dioxide and then separates and restores it, a lot of energy is consumed to recycle the absorbent that has absorbed carbon dioxide, such that there is a burden of an increase in process cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.